el amor no es para mi, o si?
by alijas1002
Summary: nos hicims una promesa la cual cumpli por mi parte, ver casarce ami mejor amigo, a mi primer amor, si me enamore de el, pero no me correspone asi que me voi, are de nuevo mi vida que puede salir mal?-
1. 18 años antes, 18 años despues

capitulo 1.

**18 años atrás.**

Estaban dos niños jugando en el patio de atrás de la casa de aquella pequeña, de piel blanca, cabello castaño, y ojos de un color cafés brillantes.

Ella jugaba con su mejor amigo, que a pesar de su corta edad de apenas cinco años, eran inseparables.

Aquel pequeño, era de piel blanca, cabello oro y ojos almendras los cuales eran imposibles de no voltear a verlos ya que eran casi irresistibles.

El niño estaba contando detrás de un árbol, mientras la niña estaba buscando un lugar para esconder su pequeño cuerpo de su querido amigo.

El niño termino de contar, volteo en busca de su amiga.

La pequeña estaba escondida detrás de uno de los árboles que se encontraban en el patio donde jugaban.

-bella, ¿donde estas? -gritaba el pequeño.

Elena reía, de pronto salio el niño asustándola.

-edward me asustaste-dijo la niña riendo, a los pocos segundos el niño se le unió.

Pasaron un buen rato riendo y jugando hasta el cansancio, fueron a su casa del árbol donde siempre se reunían para hablar.

-Edward quiero que hagamos una promesa, que nos mantenga juntos-dijo la niña

-Dime.

-Cuando estemos grandes y nos casemos estaremos ahí juntos y apoyándonos, sin importar lo que suceda ni los impedimentos y obstáculos que se nos atraviesen-dijo la niña con sus ojos brillando.

-hay bella eso es de niñas, pero, OK te lo prometo-dijo abrasándola-pero conste que solo es porque te quiero y eres una gran amiga y hermana para mí y lo serás por siempre.

**

* * *

**

**Tiempo actual.**

Me desperté sobresaltada, hacia una semana que había estado soñando con aquel día tan maravilloso, sonreí ante aquel recuerdo de mi niñez, y un segundo después recordé otra cosa que me puso triste.

edward se casaría pasado mañana, me dolía. Con el paso del tiempo me había enamorado de el, aunque no sabía si era de verdad amor o solo era el cariño de amigo, de hermano, que le tenía a el por tantos años de conocernos y estar juntos.

El no lo sabia, y no me gustaría que lo supiera, era feliz con tanya.

Se amaban de verdad.

Ella era una buena persona, amable, cariñosa, en fin perfecta como el, y lo mas importante lo amaba tanto y era correspondida por Sebastián.

Hoy iría con tanya a checar, los últimos detalles de la boda, que aunque me dolía me encantaba pasar ratos con ella pues era una mujer encantadora y me gustaba ayudar a preparar ese momento tan importante para edward.

Así que me arregle, y me dispuse a salir de la casa.

Cuando llegue a casa de tanya, toque la puerta, me abrió una cara sonriente de tes morena claro, con facciones finas y sinceras, cubiertas por una cabellera obscura y undulada.

-bella, que bueno que llegas hoy tenemos que hacer muchas cosas.

-Lose por es vine temprano.

-Bueno espera unos cinco minutos iré por unas cosas a mi habitación.

Cuando salimos de su casa, nos encaminamos hacia donde se hallaba su vestido de novia diseñado por tanya y se notaba al verlo, ya que reflejaba su gran personalidad en el hermoso vestido.

De ahí en fuera nos la pasamos yendo de un lugar a otro viendo los últimos detalles.

En la noche que me fui a mi casa hable con edward.

-Ey como te sientes, te casaras pasado mañana-dije tratando de parecer divertida.

-no sabes cuanto eh esperado este momento-dijo-la amo demasiado ya quiero que llegue el día.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta por sus palabras, sabia que el no sabia sobre mis sentimientos.

Pasamos cerca de quince minutos mas hablando hasta que tubo q irse por que tenia que hacer unas cosas.

Llore, si, llore por que perdería al único amor que eh tenido.

Llore por que fui una cobarde en no decirle lo que sentía.

Pero era mas que un simple dolor, era un dolor inmenso el que sentía, que no podía con el.

Y así quede profundamente dormida con el dolor que llevo dentro.

Hoy era el gran día de edward.

Y como nuestra promesa iba a estar ahí, para apoyarlo en su gran momento, aunque eso me haría sufrir mucho, al verlo en el altar casándose con la persona que ama, pero no rompería la promesa que nos hicimos mutuamente, era mi amigo y aunque yo quisiera que fuese algo mas lo tendría que soportar en este día tan especial para el… y por siempre.

Y aquí estaba yo, viendo como se casaba con alguien que no era yo, alguien a la cual quería de diferente manera que a mi, alguien especial a la cual amaba, se veía realmente feliz, lo cual ocasionaba que me sintiera bien y feliz por el, pero a la ves mal y triste porque sabía que jamás estaría ya con el, pues ambos habíamos tomado una decisión, el en casarse y hacer su vida con tanya y yo una muy dolorosa pero muy importante y necesaria.

No le tome mucha importancia y deje de darle vueltas al asunto y me puse a observar con una sonrisa forzada el momento que pasaba frente a mis ojos.

Cuando la ceremonia termino, los bañaron de pétalos color blanco.

Se fueron hacia la recepción, yo me fui aparte en mi carro.

Cuando llegue, edward estaba afuera.

Me le acerque, me vio y me regalo una gran sonrisa. Se la devolví.

-bella quisiera hablar contigo antes de que entremos ¿si?-yo solo pude asentir.

Nos paramos en un parque que había a una cuadra de la recepción.

Se giro y me miro, me tomo de las manos. Lo mire con una cara de extrañeza, ya que no entendía que es lo que me diría.

-Quiero que seas feliz-dijo-no quiero que sufras por nadie y menos por mi.

Mis ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas.

-se que me quieres, pero yo no correspondo el amor que me tienes, amo a tanya y a ti solo te puedo amar pero como una gran amiga y hermana que eres para mí, y eso nadie lo va a cambiar. En cambio se que tu encontraras a alguien que ames y el responda a tu amor y te sepa dar amor y cariño tal como tu lo mereces.

-Gracias-le dije con lágrimas en los ojos y con vos entrecortada-por tu amistad por todo.

-No hay de que pequeña-me dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

-Creo que yo no puedo hacer nada, pues tu estabas destinado a estar con tanya, yo fui la que me equivoque al haberme enamorado de ti.-dije-pero esto cambiara me iré de aquí, haré todo de nuevo y empezaré una nueva vida tal como tu ya la has empezado desde el momento en que tanya llego a tu vida para hacer una nueva juntos, espero te valla muy bien en tu nueva vida, te quiero recuérdalo, siempre te recordare, esto es un adiós, pues no pienso regresar, pero espero nunca te olvides de mi que yo no lo haré.

Le dí un beso en la mejilla y antes de separarme me abraso.

Fue un abraso lleno de tristeza, y amor al mismo tiempo.

Cuando nos separamos, me fui sin decir mas, tome mi carro, para irme directo a mi casa, ahí me cambiaria, arreglaría mis maletas con todo lo necesario y me iría al aeropuerto para tomar el avión que me llevaría lo mas pronto posible rumbo a mi esperada y nueva vida.

* * *

**olaaa!!! aajaj bueno poess estaa es otaraa historia q sallio de la nada y poes una personala leyoo y le gusto y me animo a subirlaa y poes aquii estaa ji ji,, espero less gustee tambien quiero decir quee taannyaa ess buenaa en esta historiaa porrr allgo la quiere edward no??**

**jiji bueno espero tenga buen aaa respuesta como when love comes, never goes out ji jij i pronto le subire capii jajaj okeii**

**bueno creoo q es todoo,, probablemente mañana subiree enn when love comes, never goes out okii**

**bueno besitoss frioss**

**alijas***


	2. de regreso

**Capitulo 2**

**Bella pov´s**

* * *

**3 años después.**

Después de tres largos años regreso.

Ahora no solo por voluntad propia si no por trabajo, pero ahora no venia sola. Venia con mi pequeña Allyson.

Era mi pequeña, apenas tenia 1 año, era idéntica ami, blanca, ojos color chocolate al igual que su cabello, hasta la torpeza.

Sonreí ante eso.

Cuando el avión llego me pare y tome a Allyson en brazos.

Cuando Salí del avión marque rápidamente a mi pequeña amiga, Alice.

-donde estas?-pregunto mi amiga.

Divise a mi pequeña amiga, seguía igual.

-no te muevas iré a donde estas tu-le dije

Me acerque a ella tomándola por sorpresa, cuando me vio me abrazo fuertemente.

-bella cuanto tiempo sin verte-me dijo aguantando las lagrimas-te extrañe mucho.

-igual yo Alice, igual yo.

-bueno no me vas a presentar a esa niña linda-dijo viendo a Allyson.

-Allyson, nena despierta estamos con Alice-dije maternalmente a mi bebe.

Ella se movió un poco y se despertó se tallo sus ojitos y miro así Alice.

-dile hola muñeca-e dije

-oaa-dijo tímida.

-la puedo cargar- dijo una Alice entusiasta

-claro-y se la pase

-veo que la mantienes bien vestida igual que tu mírate de algo sirvió que te fueras a Europa.

-hay Alice nada mas piensas en eso. Viniste sola?

-no Jasper nos espera afuera para subir las maletas.

Con eso agarramos el equipaje y nos fuimos para la salida en busca de Jasper.

-bella!!-escuche un gran grito.

-Jasper-le dije a mi amigo rubio.

-que bien que ya estés a qui con nosotros de nuevo pequeña, hay personas que ansían con verte-dijo

-pronto nos veremos-le dije.

-bueno quiero ver a la pequeña- le dijo a Alice después de que subió las maletas a el carro.

Alice se la paso pero ella estaba dormida de nuevo.

-creo que mejor te la doy bella, no quiero despertarla.

Yo solo reí.

-bueno que les parece si vamos al mi nueva casa quiero ver como la dejaste Alice.

-te gustara mucho.

Nos subimos al carro, para dirigimos a mi nueva casa.

Cuando llegamos bajamos todas las cosas, al llegar a la puerta Alice se adelanto y se puso frete ami.

-quiero que me digas que todo te gusto lo hice con mucho amor.

Me dejo pasar y realmente todo era hermoso, mi amiga no habia perdido su toque.

-te gusta-pregunto dando saltitos a mi alrededor.

-gracias…es realmente hermoso.

-bueno creo que debes venir muy cansada así que te dejare pero mañana vendré y platicaremos toda la tarde entendiste.

-claro Alice aremos todo lo que digas mañana.

-bueno me voy cuídense.

-bye Alice, Jasper.

-adiós bella.

Cuando cerraron la puerta, me dirigí con mi pequeña en brazos hacia los dormitorios, busque el de Allyson y me sorprendí de ver el cuarto mas lindo que había tenido.

Me dirigí a la cuna y la recosté, para poder cambiarla a algo más cómodo.

Busque entre las maletas una pijama y se la puse.

Salí de la habitación para dirigirme ami cuarto, ahí ya estaban mis maletas y me puse a acomodar toda la ropa mía.

Cuando me entro el sueño me cambie ami pijama que consistía de un short y una blusa de tirantes a juego.

Cuando iba a meterme a la cama Allyson empezó a llorar, fui rápidamente a su habitación y la encontré sentadita con su cupón en la boca.

-que paso princesita-le dije cargándola, la acurruque en mis brazos y empecé a caminar a mi habitación.

-quieres dormir con migo nena-ella solo movió la cabecita tallándose los ojitos.-OK, bebe vamos a dormir ami cuarto.

Cuando entre quite las sabanas y acosté a Allyson después me metí yo y la abrace.

Al poco rato se quedo dormida llevándome con ella.

* * *

**espero les gustee el segundo capii aww yaa vieron como dio un "pequeño" jiro la historiaa ajajaja y el papa?? bueno pronto sabran de donde vino laa pequeññaa y con edward pronto ara aparicion de nuevo jaja buueno espero dejenn reviews! veo q les esta gustando esytaa historiaa tammbien me aleegraa mucho qq les gusstee^^**

**aa tambien pasenn por el perfil poess ahi esta todoo la casa los cuartooss todo jajaj**

**bueno poes me voii espero verlos prontoo**

**besitoss**

**alijas^^**


	3. alice me encontre a edward

**Capitulo 3**

**Bella pov´s**

* * *

Sentí que algo alado mío removerse, lo que al instante hizo que abriera los ojos.

Alado mío estaba mi pequeña sentada tallando sus ojitos.

-hola mi amor-le dije acercándola a mi, ella me abrazo por el cuello.

-ola mami.

Me levante de la cama y levante a Allyson, para dirigirnos a la cocina.

Cuando llegamos a la cocina, tocaron el timbre.

Fui hacia la puerta y la abrí para recibir a una muy efusiva Alice.

-hola Alice.

-hola-dijo-creo que iba a desayunar pero como acabas de llegar no tienes nada en el refrigerador así que saldremos a desayunar y e compra-dijo dando brinquitos

-OK, primero que nada me tengo que arreglar y tengo que arreglar a Allyson

.no hay problema, en lo que tu te arreglas yo arreglo a la niña y listo.-dijo poniendo una gran sonrisa.

No me quedo otro remedio que aceptar.

Cuando Salí del baño me puso mi ropa que consistía en un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa color café una cruz dorada y unas zapatillas color café con la orilla dorada.

Si algo aprendí en Europa era andar en zapatillas por lagas horas.

Cuando Salí de mi habitación encontré a mi hija vestida con un lindo pantalón café, y una blusa manga laga rosa con puntitos cafés.

Se veía hermosa.

Me percate que Alice, llevaba una linda blusa color gris con estampados de Disney, pantalón de mezclilla y zapatillas color gris.

Allyson me sonrío y alzo sus manitas en demostración de que quería que la cargara.

-ya es hora de que te vallas soltando y camines Allyson-le dije con cariño.

Ella se empesga reír, me beso la mejilla y dijo

-no.

Estalle en carcajadas junto con Alice, era chistoso ver a una pequeña de un año no queriendo caminar, pues la mayoría lo quiere hacer.

-ok nena pero cuando me canse tendrás que caminar ok?

-SIP ma!-digo gritando y mostrando sus únicos dientes pues aun no los tenia todos

Salimos de la casa rumbo al centro comercial.

-cuando veras a Edward?-pregunto de repente Alice en el carro.

Suspire.

-no lo se la verdad no había pensado en ello.

-se que le vendría muy bien tu apoyo, aun que diga que ya no esta tan triste se que lo esta un poco, y le vendría bien la ayuda de su mejor amiga y futura novia.

-Alice, creo que lo de la ayuda esta muy bien pero la verdad no creo que me quiera de esa manera, el quiere a su esposa.

-pero su esposa esta muerta.-declaro-además tu necesitas a alguien que cuide de ti y de Allyson y quien mejor que el, además sabes que el también necesita apoyo con el pequeño diablito que tiene por hijo.

-lose, pero no quiero pasar lo mismo dos veces.

-sabes algún día terminaran juntos y felices.

Ya no conteste, sabia que tenia que verlo de nuevo. Pero no tan pronto.

Cuando llegamos al centro comercial nos fuimos a desayunar.

Cuando salimos, nos fuimos tienda por tienda.

Cuando mi hija vio la tienda de juguetes empezó a saltar, eso quería decir que me quedaría poco más de una hora.

Y así fue, estuve una hora y media dentro de la juguetería con mi hija corriendo, ni siquiera camino, corrió, eso era trampa, floja.

-papa papi papito por fa uno mas si?-dijo una dulce voz.

-pero es que mira cuantos llevamos no hemos comprado nada de pinturas o muebles puros juguetes-dijo una voz demasiado conocida

Las voces venían del otro pasillo.

-mami, ya s tolo-dijo mi bebe.

-OK, amor vamos a pagar el osito.

Cuando llegamos a la caja iba demasiado distraída por lo cual no vi. Que al frente estaba mi primer amor, mi mejor amigo, mi todo, Edward.

Me veía con esos ojos esmeraldas que tenía, eran tan profundos como los recordaba, me sonrío.

Le devolvió la sonrisa automáticamente.

-bella-dijo quitando el espacio que nos separaba, y me abrazo con tanta fuerza, sentí lagrimas caer por mis ojos-mi bella.

-Edward, cuanto te e extrañado.

-como yo a ti bells.

-sueta a mi mami eta llorando-dijo mi hija, eso me hizo reir al igual que a Edward.

-a si que tu eres la pequeña Allyson-dijo viendo a mi pequeña-veo que eres hermosa igual que tu madre-dijo viéndome de reojo, vi como mi peque se sonroso igual que yo-no cabe duda que son madre e hija.

-ven nena te quiero presentar a alguien especial-dije tomando a Allyson en brazos-mira el es Edward, Edward ella ed mi pequeña Allyson.

-ola-dijo con timidez.

-hola preciosa.

Ella escondió su carita en mi cuello, sentí una pequeña sonrisa por el cumplido.

-papa ya puedes pagar.-dijo un pequeño niño, el cabello igual que el del padre de revoltoso, piel blanca, ojos color esmeralda pero mas oscuros, lo demás igual que el padre pero en versión niño.

-Antony tus modales-dijo Edward-mira ella es bella, bella el es Antony mi hijo.

-hola Antony-dije viéndola

-hola bella-dijo dándome una sonrisa como la de su padre.

-pa. ya?-dijo un Antony demasiado apurado.

-ok, deja me despido-se acerco a miy me dijo-bueno, creo que te veré luego, bueno espero, ee bueno quiero verte de nuevo, quieroo argg!!! Nos podemos ver otra ves no quiero perderte de nuevo.

Me patio el corazón verlo así se veía adorable.

-Edward no me iré en un buen tiempo así que no te preocupes nos seguiremos viendo, ten mi nuevo celular, ojala y podamos salir algún día y contar de lo que nos hemos perdido durante este tiempo.

Nos despedimos y pague lo de mi princesa, cuando salimos le hable Alice para que viniera a donde estaba yo.

Cuando llego nos encaminamos hacia su corro guardar las bolsas, acomode a Allyson y después me senté yo.

-Alice?

-dime bells.

-vi a tu hermano y juro que esta mejor que antes.

Pego un gran grito, sabia ella que tenia razón seguía enamorada de el.

-lo sabia.-dijo brincando en su asiento.

Alice nunca cambiaria.

* * *

**holaa!! jaja weno poes poespoes amm este capi nuevoo 5 dias en aucennciaa jeje esqq deecho deverria estudiar pero noo esty asiendo este capii y ell dell los otross ficcs jjjeje poes esqq es la boda y no lo quiero hacer x´s lo quiero hacer lindo sep sep jeje**

**weno poes aqui en este ya vieron que paso jaja tanya murio edwad tiene un hijo uii peroo por q bella y edward tienen un hijo?? cuando murio tanya? jajaja eso no lo esperaban cierto ?? xD jajaj espero les gustee el capp. y tambienmuchas graciass porr los reviews esperoo y en este capii me dejenn muchosss mass ^^ **

**bueno poes graciiass esperoo subirpronto en estee y poes en la otra subire talvespasado mañana o hoy poes mañanaaa no estare uii me ire a ver el pre-estreno de new moon aww estyy emociondaa wee**

**jaja**

**besitoss**

**alijas^^**


	4. dame una oportunindad

**Capitulo 4**

**Bella pov´s**

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que me encontré a Edward.

Alice me había dicho que estaba muy entusiasmado de verme que quisiera otra ves hacerlo, yo con gusto acepte, la verdad tenia ganas de verlo por así acepte gustosa.

Edward pasaría por mi y por mi pequeña, a ella la dejaríamos con esme la madre de Edward, ahí también estaría el pequeño Anthony.

Estaba preparando las cosas de allí cuando tocaron el timbre, me dispuse a bajar.

Ahí estaba Edward parado, con un pantalón de vestir, una camisa manga larga color azul.

-hola.

-hola, bella, lista?-me pregunto con una sonrisa.

-me esperas estoy arreglando unas cosas de allí para llevarla con esme

-okay pero déjame ir por Anthony que esta en el carro y no es bueno dejarlo solo en el carro.

-ajajá OK.

Subí hacia el cuarto de mi bebe que estaba sentada en su cuna con el osito de peluche que le habia comprado, cuando me encontre a edward.

Recogí todo y la cargue para irnos.

Cuando baje, ahí estaba Edward con su hijo que no dejaba de saltar por todas partes, eso me hizo reír pues Edward era igual pero se fue calmando, mas la que batallaba era esme y ahora era el con su hijo.

-listo-dije para llamar la atención los dos voltearon, edward enseguida vino al rescate y me quito la bolsa de Allí.

-gracias.

-no hay de que.

-hola Anthony-le dije al pequeño que se había acercado para saludar, le di un beso en la mejilla, y se puso colorado.

-hola bella-y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-oaa!-dijo una bebe entusiasmada de ver a Anthony.

-ola allí-dijo Anthony-bella, puedo cargar a allí?

-claro-y le pase a mi hija en realidad se veían adorables pues Anthony no pasaba de los tres años y mi hija tenia un año y eran unos bebes, uno cargando a otro.** (todo un trabalenguas xD)**

-bueno que les parece si nos vamos, por que todavía hay que ir a casa de la abuela esme

Asentí así que nos encaminamos a la casa de esme.

El viaje fue tranquilo, Allyson y Anthony parecían llevarse bien, se entendían.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Esme ella dijo que los niños estarían bien así que partimos al restaurante.

Llegamos al restaurante y nos llevaron a la mesa.

-les ofrezco algo de tomar?-nos dijo la mesera

-una botella de vino por favor.

-enseguida se las traigo.

-bueno, y que as echo en todo este rato?-me dijo un Edward un poco nervioso.

-bueno pues como sabes me especialice en pediatría, empezare a trabajar en el hospital de aquí, pues pedí traslado para acá, lose venirme de Europa para trabajar aquí, pero los extrañaba a todos.-hice un resumen de lo que había echo durante el tiempo que me había ido.-y tu que has hecho te deje casado.

-bueno si, a los dos meses de casados me entere de que Tania estaba embarazada y estábamos muy felices, el embarazo paso normal, lo disfrutamos, llegaba del hospital y ahí estaba Tania para recibirme con los brazos abiertos, cuando llego el momento del parto todo se complico y tuvieron que hacer un Cesaria la cual Tania no aguanto y falleció dejándome como regalo a mi pequeño Anthony, y desde entonces estamos nosotros dos.

-cuando supe por Alice lo que te sucedió quise venir y ayudarte pero no pude No se que me paso no tenia el valor de venir.

-bueno pero ya estas aquí conmigo-me dijo sonriendo.-mmm, como nació Allyson, digo si se como pero como paso quien es el padre por que no esta contigo?

-bueno es una larga historia-dije-cuando me fui empecé a trabajar en el hospital, anduve con un doctor de ahí anduvimos como medio año hasta que me entere que estaba embarazada de Allyson, le dije y el enseguida me rechazo diciendo que era la culpable pues que no me había cuidado, quería que abortara, pero me negué rotundamente por lo cual me fui y tuve a mi nena, me era muy difícil trabajar con ella pues era recién nacida, la verdad no se como me las arregle pero Salí adelante, cuando cumplió el año decidí venirme para acá y aquí estoy. Y la verdad no me dolió nada el que me dejada sola, no lo quería, lo estimaba, pero de todo eso tengo a mi bebe y eso es lo que me importa-termine de decirle acordándome de todo lo que el me había dicho cuando le dije que estaba embarazada.

-w0ow pues as pasado muchas cosas.

-la verdad si pero que le hago.

Cenamos tranquilamente entre platicas divertidas, me encantaba cuando hablabas sin parar como en los viejos tiempos.

Cuando terminamos pedimos la cuenta y nos fuimos, pensé que ya nos íbamos a la casa de esme para recoger a los pequeños pero no, nos fuimos a un parque.

-a que venimos Edward?

-creí que era buena idea, venir un rato al parque ya sabes.

-ok.

Estuvimos caminando en silencio por un rato, no nos dimos cuenta pero estábamos sentados en los columpios.

-bella-me dijo.

-mmm.....

-todavía sientes algo por mi?-eso me tomo desprevenida.

-quieres la verdad?-le dije

-Ovio.

-si, la verdad si, no se no te puedo olvidar, por eso me fui para tratar de olvidar que nunca ibas a poder estar conmigo, que tu formarías una familia mientras yo quedaba completamente sola.

-lo siento, la verdad, nunca pensé que te fuera hacer tanto daño.

Cuando murió Tania y no te tenia a mi lado me sentí mal, durante este tiempo supe que te quería mas de lo que pensaba, no como una amiga si no como algo mas, pero tu no estabas no podía decirte nada, no sabia si me rechazarías o que, simplemente no se quisiera empezar de cero, quiero que me des una oportunidad para que veas que no es mentira lo que digo. Que en verdad te quiero.

Yo no sabia que pensar, me costaba asimilar lo que me estaba diciendo Edward, no lo podía creer, Edward me quería.

-no se que decir Edward- estaba sin palabras.

-entenderé si no me aceptas, pero buscare la manera en que lo hagas-dijo poniéndose frente a mi.

Por que dudaba, yo amaba a Edward, ahora que tenia la oportunidad me negaba, que me pasaba acaso estoy loca?

-si-dije, sentía una sonrisa aparecer en mi rostro.

-si que?-me dijo Edward

-si quiero, quiero intentar estar contigo-le dije.

Me abrazo fuertemente,

-gracias, veras que te are muy feliz, no te vas a arrepentir.

Tomo mi barbilla y nos fue acercando, sus labios rozaron los míos, fue una sensación linda, volvió a juntar nuestros labios pero ahora por mas tiempo, el beso era dulce, lleno de ternura y amor.

Nos separamos y nos vimos a los ojos.

sabia que este podía ser un buen comienzo para mi y para el.

* * *

**mucho tiempo sin escribirr u.u pero esqq no habia tenido tiemmpo de nadaa,, pero ahora yalo tenndree por qq sali de vacasioness see aajaja espero les gusttee ell capii la verdad a mi me gustp se me iso lindo lo de edward y aww loss jniñoss q bonitoss en el trannsscurrso de el ff verann qq anthony sera un verdadero ermano mayoorr,, ji ji weno espero y dejjenn suss lindoss comenntarioss ep sepp okeii bueo me desspidoo**

**besiitoss frioss**

**byee**

**alijas^^**


	5. nerds!

**Capitulo 5**

**Bella pov´s**

* * *

Ya había pasado un mes desde que, Edward y yo empezamos a salir.

Los niños se lo tomaron bien, y se llevaban muy bien, era realmente tierno verlos a los dos platicando, pues Allyson no sabia hablar muy bien y aun así Anthony la entendía.

Hoy Edward y Anthony venían camino a casa pues iríamos a rentar unas películas para verlas con los pequeños.

Cuando tocaron la puerta vi a Allyson correr hacia ella, como no alcanzaba abrir fui en su ayuda y la cargue para que la abriera. Frente a nosotras estaban los hombres más hermosos.

Anthony llevaba, un overol con una camisita manga larga, mientras el padre traía, un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa manga corta color azul.

-hola preciosas-dijo Edward, acercándose para darme un lento beso en los labios.

Cuando se separo le dio un beso ruidoso a mi pequeña que se empezó a reír, alzo sus manitas para que la cargara y así lo hizo Edward.

-hola a ustedes-les dije, me agache para quedar a la altura de Anthony y depositar un beso en su mejilla. El me sonrío y me dio un beso a mí.

-bueno nos vamos yendo para ir por las películas y comprar palomitas y mas cosas para la tarde de películas OK?

Nos encaminamos a su carro y partimos.

Cuando llegamos los niños empezaron a ver que película querían ver mientras nosotros los veíamos desde lejos, Edward me tenia agarrada de la cintura por que estaba recostada en el.

-como dormiste.

-bien, aun que te extrañe.

-veo que nuestros pequeños cada día se llevan mejor-dijo Edward observando a los angelitos que teníamos por hijos.

-la verdad si, pensé que no se llevarían, eso es bueno que se quieran como hermanos.-dije

-eso es lo que son hermanos-dijo dándome un beso en el cuello.

-si-dije, dándome la vuelta para poder besar sus labios.

El beso era lento, lleno de ternura y amor.

Sentí que jalaban de mi blusa, me separe de Edward y vi a Anthony agarrando la manita de ally, y ella trayendo unas películas.

-etas son las q quelemos vel-dijo allyson.

-okay mi amor vamos-le dije.

Ahora que pasaba tiempo con Anthony hablaba mas y ya camina mas.

Cuando salimos, con las películas, fuimos al súper, y los niños se agarraron a correr entre el pasillo de comida chatarra.

Pero lo que, me sorprendió es que Edward también estuviera agarrando cosas, eso me hizo reír.

-de que te Ries-me pregunto.

-de que agarras cosas como los niños-le dije riendo más.

-y tu no vas agarrar nada, se supone que este día descansaremos y aremos lo que queramos y estaremos con los niños, no me niegues que por lo menos un dulce se te antoja.

-tal vez- le dije para molestarlo.

Empecé a observar y vi que habían Nerds, pegue un gritito de emoción, Edward se empesga reír pero no le hice caso y fui agarrar de todos los sabores que habían, agarre muchas cajitas demasiadas siiiiii

-ahora quien parece niña?-dijo Edward en mi oído, y yo como gran adulta que soy le saque la lengua.-ves.

-bueno ya será mejor que nos vallamos para poder ver todas las películas.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, todos nos acomodamos.

Edward se sentó en el sillón y yo junto a el me recargue en su hombro Allyson y Anthony en el otro sillón juntos y con muchas cosas a su alrededor.

Y así pasamos viendo películas infantiles, primero vimos la de Tarzán, después toy story 1 y 2 la dos realmente me hizo llorar Edward se río pero me dio un casto beso el en cabello. Y así seguimos viendo películas.

Y yo estaba feliz, comiendo mis Nerds.

* * *

**jajajaa olaa^^**

**bueno mucho tiempo sin subir pero poes me dejabann mucha tareaa y apenas tenia tiempoo aparte me sentia muy mall u.u **

**pero aqui estaa esta corto see peroo esta lindoo un diaa los 4 juntos, biendo peliculas y bella con sus nerds (aww esq saben demaciado ricoss yumii por eso los pusee xD) espero less guste muchoo el capp.**

**tammbien esperoo qe dejenn suss lindos reviewss megusta sabeer que les parece y que no y sus ideass! **

**tambien quiero decierless que suubi otraa historiaa y les agradeceriaa que pasaran por ella,, y dejaran un comentario o lo que quieerann ^^ para saber si les esta gussttandoo o kee !1**

**bueno mee voii espero subir pronnto besitos frioss**

**alijas^^**


	6. seratunosequierastalves

**Cap. 6**

**Bella pov´s**

* * *

_Un año después._

Hoy cumplíamos un año Edward y yo, si a pasado un año desde que nos unimos.

Han pasado tantas cosas, nuestros hijos creciendo a todo lo que da.

Aun recuerdo cuando allyson le empeso a decir papa.

_Flash…._

_Era un domingo en el que con Edward siempre íbamos al parque, para que los niños jugaran y convivieran._

_Edward y yo los veíamos jugar sentados en un árbol Edward recargado en el y yo recargada en Edward._

_En eso venimos correr a allyson alegre con Anthony detrás de ella._

_-papi!-dijo ally aventándosele a Edward sin importar que yo estaba enfrente de el, pero lo que me sorprendió fue que lo llamo papi, me saco una sonrisa verla asi que lo veía como figura paterna y Edward bueno el tenia una gran sonrisa en su cara, Anthony se sento en mi regaso y me regalo un besito.-papi, mi pueds comprar un helado de vanilla-dijo mi hija._

_-claro que si corazón.-dijo, y se la llevo de la mano contento de que le había dicho papa, mejor dicho papi._

_Fin del flash…_

Tenia una sonrisita de ese momento como olvidarlo, pero ese dia cuando se fueron a comprar el helado Anthony me pregunto algo que hizo que se me isiera un nudo en la garganta.

Flash…

_Tenia a Anthony en mi regaso, se veía muy pensativo._

_-que tienes peque?._

_-mmm, me peguntaba que como ally le dijo papi a mi papi, eso quiere decir que lo compartiré con ella.-dijo._

_-bueno si, pero si a ti no te gusta que ella le diga papi a tu papa le puedo decir que no le diga asi-le dije imaginándome la carita de mi hija cuando le dia eso._

_-no eso no es solo que si yo comparto mi papi ella te puede compartir conmigo?-eso me dejo helada, sentí lagrimas en mi rostro-te importaría que te llamara mama?._

_-claro que no pequeño no me importa es mas me hace feliz que me veas como tu mama-dije dándole un gran beso en la mejilla._

_-entonces ya tengo a mi papa, tengo una mama y también tengo una hermanita-me dijo un feliz Anthony, sus ojitos tenían un brillo especial._

_Fin del flash…_

En fon an pasado demasiadas cosas.

-en que piensas preciosa-me pregunto Edward rodeándome con sus brazos.

-en cuando ally te dijo papa-le dije suspirando.

-mmm, fue un momento que nunca olvidare mi pequeña ally-dijo.

-jajaj, si la mas pequeña-dije dándome la vuelta para encararlo.-Felicidades, hoy cumplimos un año.-le dije dándole un beso tierno.

-Felicidades a ti también por aguantarme un año, y por a serme muy muy feliz-dijo volviéndome a besar.-y pues este festejo quiero que vallamos a cenar, los niños se quedaran en casa de mi madre, y los iremos a buscar mañana, estas de acuerdo?

-claro que si.

-ok entonces deja voy por Anthony y ally para que te aregles con calma, y ahorita regreso para yo arreglarme e irnos.

Si, Edward, los niños y yo ya vivíamos juntos, nos habiamos casado po el civil, la verdad fue una vez que fuimos a las vegas los dos como regalo de esme y Carlisle de navidad, asi que ahí nos casamos, ya por la iglesia seria otra cosa, de eso se esta encargando Alice.

Cuando se fue Edward, me metí a la ducha, me relaje mucho en esta, cuando Salí, me puse crema, de ahí fui a mi cajón de ropa interior y me puse un conjunto de encaje color negro, puesto mi vestido seria color negro. Una ves vestida me fui al tocador y me pinte no muy cargado pero si se Asia notar el maquillaje, el cabello lo deje suelto con sus ondas naturales, me puse las zapatillas y quede lista.

Cuando Edward llego me dijo que que me veía hermosa lo que saco un sonrojo de mi parte, una ves listos los dos nos encaminamos a un restaurante muy lujoso, sabia que a Edward le gustaba este restaurante por lo que no me queje.

Comimos tranquilamente entre platicas sin importancia.

-sabes el próximo año Anthony ya entra a el kínder-me dijo Edward un poco triste.

-pff lo extrañare en casa.-dije dándome cuenta que Anthony era el que mas estaba creciendo toco un caballero, y ya entraia a el kínder se enfrentaría el solo, sin mi, lagrimas salieron de mis ojos.

-amor no quiero saber como te vas a poner cuando lo dejes en la puerta de su colegio-rei ante eso era verdad de solo pensarlo me entraba sentimiento.

-pero es por su bien, lose, ara nuevos amigos los cuales invitara a casa para que jueguen.

-sabes he pensado nose…-dijo al ¡sonrojado!

-que Edward? Que as pensado?

-bueno no se talves sea muy pronto y digas que no pero es que de verdad tengo ganas y y-dijo el.

-me dices de una vez que tan malo puede ser además por lo que veo lo deseas mucho-dije tratando que me dijera lo que quería, la verdad yo lo sospechaba, pero quería que el me lo dijera.

-bueno…nosse…tal ves.. tu…quisieras que creciera la familia-dijo porfin, sonreí al ver lo tierno que se veía, son sus mejillas de un color rosa y jugando con los dedos de sus manos.-claro si tu no quieres no…total tu eres la que lo tiene nueve meses y tiene los mareos y el vomito matutino y los antojos y-lo calle, tanto rodeo para decirme que quería tener un bebe.

-Edward, solo me tenias que decir que querías que la familia creciera y que querías tener un bebe, y si si quiero, aparte eres muy ovio corazón por lo cual yo ya voy un paso adelante y fui con mi ginecóloga para que me hiciera revisión y para dejar de tomar las pastillas.-dije sonriente.

-oh-dijo-tan ovio soy?

-edward cada qe hacemos el amor, siempre estas besando mi vientre con tanto amor, e escuchado tus lindas palabras en las mañanas cuando según te despiertas antes que yo-eso lo dejo con la boca abierta.

Un aves que terminamos nos fuimos a la casa.

Cuando llegamos ala habitación Edward me tomo por la cintura y me beso con mucho amor.

-que te parece si empesamos hoy, para aser a nuestro nuevo integrante.

-me parece perfecto.

Y una vez mas hicimos el amor, pero ahora los dos teníamos un propósito hacer a nuestro nuevo integrante.

Y como últimamente psaba Edward dejaba besos en mi vientre, pero ahora subió amis labios y me dijo contra ellos.

-espero que ahora si quede ahí mi pequeño-dijo al momento en que los dos llegábamos al cielo.

* * *

**hola!! jaja mucho tiempo sin actualizarr este fin u.u pero se me habia secado el cerebroo apaartee no teniaa animos de nadaa!! y casi no habia estado en mi casa¬¬ pero bueno creo que pronto se solucionara todo ya aii un primer pasoo^^ eso me alegraa sollo queda aclarar..bueno espero les guste estee cpaii! jaja siipsipp se casaron enn las vegass asii o mas locos en menos de un año xD y ahoraa estancon la boda por la iiglesiaa uiuii jaja y bueno edward quieere aserr mas grande la faamiliaa(quieree cambiar pañaless xD) bueno haver que pasaa en el siiguiente capii! espero me dejenn sus reviews qee tanto mee gustann sepsep! y gracias a todas las que mee dejaron la ves pasadaa yy las alertas y fav. toodoo!! xD okeii bueno no loss entretengo mas me despidoo cuidense y pasenn por las letritas azuless!^^**

**alii**


	7. boda :

Cap. 7

**Bella pov´s**

* * *

Hoy era el dia de mi boda.

Ahora si a lo grande como diría alice, y por la iglesia.

Mi vestido era color crema, no lo había querido blanco, Edward y alice protestaron mucho, pero yo era la novia yo decidía mi vestido, era sencillo pero me gustaba a mi.

Me veia en el espejo y no podia creer que fuera yo, mi sueño se iba a cumplir de verdad.

Me casaría con el hombre que de verdad amaba, con Edward.

-toc, toc.-tocaron la puerta, cuando me voltee, estaba mi padre con su traje color gris opaco-se puede?

-claro que si papa.

-te ves hermosa, aun que me ubiera gustado que tu vestido fuera color blanco.

-papa, ya dije que de blanco no.

-bueno, aun asi te ves hermosa, y me da gusto poder llevarte al altar, y saber que te casas con el hombre que de verdad amas, y se que Edward de igual manera lo ase y se que te dejare en buenas manos.

-aww papa, te amo de verdad gracias por todo.

-hia no llores que aruinaras tu tu maquillaje.

-no importa papa-dije abrasandoo fuertemente.

-bueno ya es hora si no Edward va avenir para buscarte.

-jaja, vamos.

Llegamos a la iglesia y ya estaban todos ahí, todos se pusieron en orden para que empesara la marcha nupcial para que yo entrara del brazo de papa.

Cuando llegue junto con Edward se veia hermoso, y feliz.

La ceremonia paso tranquilamente, los dos estábamos felices, no nos soltamos las manos en ningún momento a la hora de decir os votos fue hermoso, sin duda nuestro amor era verdadero.

Una vez que dijeron podían besar ala novia.

Edward me agarro de lasmejillas y me dio un tierno beso que demostraba todo el amor que nos sentíamos, pronto nuestros familiares se iban acercando para felicitarnos, y darnos a nuestros pequeños que se veían hermosos.

La fiesta fue en ell jardín de la casa de esme y Carlisle pues como era grande era muy hermoso asi que decidimos que ahí seria y esme encantada.

Nuestro primer baile fue my love de sia, una canción lenta, pero muy bonita, la cual nos gustaba mucho a Edward y ami.

Después bailamos con todos, fue muy comico ver a Edward bailando con alice, pue ella no paraba de hablar, mientras yo bailaba con jasper que me deseo o mejor para los dos.

También bailamos con nuestros hijos, Anthony no quiso que lo cargara, pues decía que ya era niño grande, y la verdad es que había crecido muchopara un niño de casi cinco años, seria igual de alto que su padre. Pero aun asi era mi bebe mi hombresito. asi que yo me agache un poco para q pudiéramos bailar mejor, mientras Edward cargo ami pequeña y daban vueltas por toda la pista.

Y asi paso sinmayores contratiempos la fiesta, una de la cual disfrutamos mucho.

* * *

**holaa! jeje bueno se que mucho sin subir pero esq pff tengo visita en casiita y pss ya sabn que siempre salen coq ue qq asess y asi y nose puede aser nada a gustoxD (bien maala) asi que hoyy estoy aqui tirada en mi cama con la lap escribiendo aaja no parare de mi cama asta escribir por lo menos a este y a otro fic, prontoo subire otro^^ pero aun noxD pff q sufrimiento es estar en la cama conel aire atodo lo que da es muuuuuuuuuuuyy cansadooxD okknoo ero bueno aqqii les deo el cap cortito pero siento q bonito y a cancion de vdd esta bonita la letra y todo si gustan busquenlaa^^ es de eclipse asi qq tiene q ver cnn edward y bellaxD espero dejenn muchoss reviews^^ aun q no los meresca por nosubirr seguido pero pff entre visita y escucla me tienenn un poco loca aparte q este año tenngo q salir muuuy bienn^^ le esty echando muuchas ganas y uff pero bueno el vestido esta en mi perfil igual q ell de edward su trajexD me despiidoo:) besos y abraos frioss:) **

**allyjas**


	8. nuevo integrante

**Capitilo 8**

**Bella pov´s**

**

* * *

**

-edward-dije con voz calmada, y mi amado esposo estaba dormido, no lo culpo lo mantuve la mayor parte de esta madrugada despierto, porque yo no podía dormir.

-amor, tienes que levantarte tienes que levantar a los niños!-dije ya un poco desesperada-si no se levantaba no me iba a contener e iba a gritar.

Edward solo se removió.

-EDWARD EL BEBE YA VA A NACER!-grite al momento que me venia la contracción, se paro como un resorte, de la cama, y me miro, yo le sonreí para que se tranquilizara-me ayudas, o tendre que manejar yo e irme al hospital?

-vamos, tienes que cambiarte y y y tengo que levantar a los niños y después tenemos que llegar al hossspitall y avisar a todos que bebe nacera-amaba verlo nervioso y jalándose el cabello.

-ve a levantar a los niños cariño, yo me cambiare, y tranquilo por favor-le pedí

-ok.-me levante con cuidado, y fui a darme una ducha, y después a cambiarme.

-lista -dije entrando al cuarto de ally, pues ahí estaba Edward con los niños completamente nervioso.

-mami, mi hermanito ya va a nacer?

-va a ser niña! Anthony!

-niños al carro, Anthony agarra la mochila del bebe por favor, yo te ayudo amor.

Bajamos al al primer piso para ir al hospital, en el camino nadie hablo pero veia muy ansioso a Edward.

-vamos Edward, como si fuera algo malo que nuestro hijo naciera, ademas no me estoy quejando, mejor mortifícate mas tarde, que las contracciones serán insoportables!-le dije apretándole la mano.

-lose, es solo que no nada mas son los nervios, es combinado con felicidad, no se como explicarlo…-dijo sonriendo.

Una vez llegado al hospital fuimos directo a la habitación que tenían, reservada para mi, gracias a Edward.

El tiempo paso rápido, mi bebe, que resulto ser niña, nació sana.

Era hermosa, para ese entonces que nació la bebe, los chicos fueron llegando y todos felices esperaba afuera, aun no habían visto ala pequeña.

La tenia em mis brazos, con Edward a mi lado, era un momento maravilloso, pues nunca lo había experimentado, ni cuando ally, pues estuve sola.

Era tan pequeñita, con sus ojitos cerrados, rojita aun.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

-como le pondremos amor?-me pregunto Edward.

-no lo se dime tu como le quieres poner?-le dije permitiéndole poner a nuestra hija su nombre, sabía que se moría por hacerlo.

-mmm… que te parece caroline?-me dijo dudoso.

-me parece perfecto.-dije

-entonces ese será el nombre de nuestra nueva integrante en la familia cullen-swan-dijo alegre besándole su cabecita

* * *

**Holaa! jejej perrdon porno actualizzarr y por ser tann chikitoo el capituulo pero pff e estado con muchas cosas :/ que no me dejan escribirr ni nadaa u.u,, nisiqueira ee podiidoo disfrutarr un poquitoo mis vacasiones : peroo bueno aqui estyy y seeguire subiendo :D ademass tengo nueva historia a la cuall tengo q avannsarle :D esperoo pasenn yy vean si les gusta yy dejen su comenntario ;D,, bueno me voyyy FELIZ NAVIDADD! less deseoo lo mejorr qee se la allannpasado muyybienne ncompañia de quienes loos quiereen^^ **

**atte. alijas:D**


	9. Fin

Capitulo 9

bella Pov´s

Caroline era una niña demasiado callada, no era inquieta, era un amor de niña.

Toda la familia estaba contenta con la nueva integrante, todos venían a verla, se había ganado el corazón de todos.

Edward encantado con nueva hija, decía que se parecía a mi que era su mini bella pero yo decía que era una copia exacta al papa.

Todos éramos felices, cada quien con su familia todos unidos, que mas podia pedir.

-amor, vamos se le ara tarde a los niños!- si niños habían pasado 4 años desde el nacimiento de Caroline, ella iba en el kinder y ally y Tony ya iban en la primaria, a pequeños como crecían tan rápido.

Hoy seria el festival, según descrito por los niños, mas importante de todos los festivales que pudiera a ver en toda su vida.

Empezaron por supuesto con los niños mas chiquitos, ósea Caroline, salió hermosa con su vestido de Catarina, era una pequeña canción donde salían todos los niños disfrazados de algún tipo de animalito y claro mi hija quiso ser una catalina.

de ahí siguió mi pequeña ally, ella también fue una especie de canción pero al principio empezaron como una pequeña obra de introducción, fue totalmente hermoso ver como mi hija se desenvolvía sin pena alguna de estar frente a muchos padres de familia.

Y por ultimo el pequeño ya no tan pequeño tony, el si fue toda una obra, fue demaciado divertido ver como pequeños niños actuaban tan seriamente para su edad, estaban muy entrados cada uno en si papel.

Una vez terminado el evento, los niñso iban demasiado emocionados porque todo les habia salido muy bien.

claro nosotros los felicitamos pues todo lo que hacían fue para nosotros y nuestros niños eran un encanto.

Los dias fueron pasando y todo iba marchando como debía éramos una familia unida, yo trabajaba medio tiempo que era en las mañanas hasta que salian los niños para asi poder ayudarles en todo lo que necesitaran.

Claro no faltaban las peleas entre los niños, que si el juguete de ally lo queria jugar Caroline o si tony no queria jugar con ally, en fin eran peleas de nunca acabar, pero ellos aun asi se querían por que sabian compartir.

Entre edward y yo todo estaba bien, cada vez éramos mas unidos y demasiado felices con nuestros tres maravillosos hijos.

Adoro a mi familia tal y como esta no la cambiaria por nada, a pesar de todo lo que pase antes de tener todo esto, creo que valio la pena, pues desues de la tormenta viene la calma.

Fin.

* * *

Lose lose es corto pero valla todos los capitulos de este fic son cortos y pues noo sabria que mas agregarle nunca pense aserla un drama todo el tiempo x) asi que creo que hasta ahi esta bien tooodos terminan felices! y con los que quieren awws:P y asi bueno espero esten bien :)

alijas


End file.
